Princess Rini grows up
by Small Lady2
Summary: The crystal is passed down through to another generation.


Princess Rini walked out of her bright pink room in the palace and down the long hall towards the Dining Room. It was a standard morning for Crystal Tokyo, with the sun reflecting off the palace's walls and surroundings. Luna P sat waiting for her outside her door along side Diana.

"Come on you two." Rini called to her kitties. She reached the door she was looking for, and with great force, pushed the heavy door open. A long table stretched across the room with dozens and dozens of chairs came into view. At the end of the lengthy table, she spotted her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, and her father, King Endymion. They were having a discussion but they were far away, so Rini couldn't hear any of it. They were smiling at each other as usual, though, their hands clasped together.

"Good morning Mommy...Daddy." She said to them once she had approached them. She was wide awake now, alert with excitment for the day.

"Why, you're out of bed late, Rini! I was going to come wake you, but you had a busy night last night." Her mother smiled down at her, as she recalled last night's birthday party thrown for her by her mother and father. Thats when she had recieved Diana from her parents. "Come sit down and have something to eat, sweet heart. The guardians will take you to your park later and play with you."

Rini pulled herself up on one of the golden chairs next to her father.

"Daddy, when will my Luna P kite be ready?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure, honey." He replied.

"Will it look exactly like Luna P?" She pressed.

"Of course, I'm just adding the final touches."

"Goody. Hey, Mommy? I want some ice cream!" She grinned at he mother who have her a Look. "Actually, can I have some bacon and eggs?" She reconsidered.

"Of course...Michiko!" Serenity called. Immediately, out of no where, a pretty young girl around fourteen appeared. She had long blonde, slightly curly hair and green eyes. She was called to make Rini's breakfast, just like every other day. Rini said good morning to her friend and said what she'd like for breakfast. The girl smiled and disappeared. Twenty minutes later she had finished her breakfast served by Michiko and skipped out of the Dining Room. She went to her room and changed into a new light blue dress she'd gotten yesterday on her birthday, and made sure it looked alright in her huge mirror. She put matching blue bows in her hair and smiled at her reflection. She told Diana to stay inside' for a few hours while she played with the senshi. Luna P tagged along with her, though, as usual. 

She reached the Main Hallway and typed in the special code to open the massive front doors. Her Father had built it himself. She stepped outside in the warm, Summery day and skipped her way down the long staircase in the Front Courtyard. She reached the fountain where the other senshi lay, sitting on the ledge and talking amongst themselves, their laughter ringing out through the bright day.

"Princess!" A cheer of happiness rose from the four guardians and they rose to hug her.

"Have a nice party last night?" A million questions were asked and Rini was equally happy to see her friends. Sometimes it got lonely in the palace.

"We have somewhere to take you Rini...it's a surprise. Your parents have something for you!" Sailor Venus smiled at her.

"Wow, let's go!" She practically dragged the others off, because the faster she left, the sooner she got her present!

Meanwhile, back in the palace, Serenity and Endymion roamed the palace hand in hand. The wandered towards Endymion's work room and he opened the door once they reached the enterance. He led her inside and picked up what they were looking for. It was a small stick-like object with a crystal on the end. The handle was pink and the crystal was mounted on a gold plate.

"Oh, she'll love it!" Serenity exclaimed. "But do you think it's safe on there? I mean, wont it come off in battle or anything?"

"No, I used the laser gun to stick it digitally on the handle, so it'll stay on. Unless we have a really, really strong evil force fighting to get it. Thats why I'm going to put a light aura around it, to prevent that from happening. Our daughter," he smiled at Serenity when he said that, "Will be more safe and more strong if we're ever under attack."

Serenity beamed at her handsome husband and embraced him, planting a kiss on his lips. For a couple minutes they stood, entwined, kissing, until Endymion said, "We must present it to her now." 

Serenity nodded and pushed open the doors into the daylight. Endymion clutched the Crystal holder and followed his loved out of the secret work room. The reached the courtyard after a couple more kisses and hand holding. They knew where Rini would be, so they headed towards the Princesses park. The guardians agreed to keep her there until they arrived with Small Lady's new gift.

Sure enough, there they were, pushing the small Princess on the swing while she giggled and squealed with glee.

"Rini, darling!" Endymion called.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She jumped off the swing, causing the senshi to cry out questions of how she was. She ran to her parents, Luna P close behind and jumped up and down begging for them to give her what they had.

Serenity kneeled down to Small Lady's side and took her hands in her own.

"Small Lady, my you aren't even that small any more." She gave a light, pretty smile at her daughter. "And you have learned many fighting skills from the senshi and from your own life and the dangers in your life. You have become stronger, in many ways. But suppose something surprising, attacked us. You'd need heavy protection. Daddy has created this for you." 

Endymion held out the crystal stick in his hand and Rini reached out and clutched it in her own hand, inspecting it. Her eyes widened.

"The..the crystal!" She exclaimed.


End file.
